It was suppose to be me
by Edengwen
Summary: When someone wants Jay dead, he sends someone after him. He is lucky that he doesn't lose his life however will someone close to him lose their theirs? When identities are mixed up, one of Jay's best friends nearly dies for him and the only witness is the officer's son who heard it all on the phone. Can the team find the shooters and keep Jay safe?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Thanks for coming Antonio." Jay said as his best friend came into his apartment. He needed someone he trusted there with him to work out what the hell happened in his apartment. It was a mess and that wasn't how he had left it this morning when he had left for work. It was clear to both detectives that someone had turned the place over looking for something. But for what? He couldn't guess. Nothing on any active case past or present was ever left in his apartment when he wasn't there. As Antonio entered the room they both saw that paper from books, personal documents like bills were all over the floor. The only cases he had had been cold cases, an old habit of reading when he couldn't sleep. But the one thing that didn't sell this as a robbery was the fact that all his electrical equipment was still there. Broken yes however not stolen and he knew that anyone wanting cash would take them. But they hadn't, they had broken them. His TV was on the floor smashed along with his stereo.

Antonio took in the scene before speaking, "No problem Jay. I am glad you called." Antonio said looking around for any clues that might help them work out who trashed Jay's place. Jay had only thought of Antonio when he walked in on the scene, he had been the first person he knew he needed there. Mainly because Antonio was like a brother, and in his moment he needed a brother. He had been a cop longer than Jay and knew what to do and say. But also because he had hardly seen Antonio panic over things very much. Antonio knew why Jay had called him out of everyone on the team, they had known each other the longest but also he knew that Jay liked to keep things personal close to his chest and something like this he wouldn't want known throughout the whole department.

"I needed someone to help me check this place out before I called the crime scene guys to dust for prints. But I think it is highly unlikely that they will find anything." Jay admitted looking around his place hoping he didn't sound worried to which he knew he clearly was. Antonio nodded and started to move deeper into the apartment, it was clearly that the living room was the worse out of the rest of the apartment. The kitchen had also been wrecked however nothing compared to the living room, it was the main target for whoever had destroyed the place. However Antonio worked out that by hitting the living room the worse it got the impact they were looking for. The front door opened up to the trashed room very clearly.

"It's fine Jay. I am glad you called me. But we better tell Voight." Antonio said looking around the room. He knew from the moment he stepped into the room that they were dealing with more than a robbery. The thing that scared him the most was that someone targeted Jay's home which meant they knew his address. He silently put in place an idea that Jay would stay with him till this was over. With Laura gone, he had the room. A topic that he hadn't mentioned to any of the team. It was his business after all. As he said those words he saw that Jay smiled at his comment. Jay still needed to learn that he was family, even with all their lows and highs.

Suddenly some sound broke the silence in the room at the same time Antonio felt his phone ring in his pocket. Jay knew that he had left his house phone in the bedroom this morning after getting a call from his friend. As Jay headed to get it he heard Antonio's voice and he was laughing. "Hey little man you ok?" Jay smiled when he heard Antonio take to his son. Antonio's family was healing after everything that had happened to them. And Diego the most of all, the kid had bounced back like nothing had happened. The kid was too much like his dad, and sometimes that was a good thing. They both had thick skins and good hearts.

Remembering the phone he heading into his bedroom and found it on his nightstand, as he picked it up he found that the number was being held. It seemed a little odd but he answered it anywhere not knowing if it could be important. In a habit he only answered the call with a short response incase someone was looking for him who wasn't friendly. "Hello?" At first there was no sound coming from the phone but then he heard something that sounded like footsteps and heavy breathing. "Hello?" He repeated, hoping that this wasn't some kid who had gotten hold of a phone and was messing around. He wasn't in the mood for that.

But then the phone cracked and then a harsh and low voice came through. "Prepare to die Halstead." The voice made him freeze in horror, his mind worked quickly to work out that whoever was on the phone must be the people behind the break in and the trashing of his apartment. But then the phone cut off. Had someone trashed his apartment only to scare him and then sent him death threat? However then he heard the front door to his apartment being smashed open and four loud and clear shots.

BANG...BANG...BANG...BANG… and then silence.

Jay didn't have time to think, he pulled out his weapon and ran to the living room. And the scene in front of his want to scream. In front of him was Antonio on his back with his phone not that far from his hand gasping for air. Jay felt like he just stood there watching as Antonio's blood crept out of his friend and into his floor. His friend was dying and it was his fault. However long Jay thought it was, a few seconds later his training kicked in full force. Grabbing the blanket that commonly lay on his couch he quickly pressed it against Antonio's chest hoping that it would stop some of the blood coming from his friend. But it was not to be so, as soon as the blue material had touched Antonio's chest the blood oozed through it and onto his hands. He could feel and hear Antonio's gasps for air, luckily his friend's eyes were open as he knew that they would haunt him if they were open and he could see Antonio's pleads for air.

Antonio groaned as Jay pressed a towel that he had left in the living room after his morning shower and then started to coughed up blood. '"Hold on Antonio, hold on." Jay begged his friend as he took one hand off his friend's blood chest and pulled out his phone. He knew that someone else in his apartment block would have called in the shooting but he needed to tell them that they had an officer down. He at first found it hard to get his phone to work, his blood soaked hands made it hard to press in the numbers he needed. However finally and after three goes of it he finally got through to 911. He placed his phone too his ear with his shoulder as he placed his hand back onto his friend's shoulder, reminding him that he was there and that he hadn't left him.

"911 what's your emergency?" the woman said on the end of the line.

"This is Detective Halstead from 21st Intelligence unit we have an officer down repeat officer down. I need back up and an ambulance now. I don't know if the shooters are still in the building." Jay said also giving the operator his address as he tried to remain calm as he tried to stop his friend's blood from leaving his body. But he knew that he was losing, his friend was bleeding to death right in front of him and it was all his fault.

"Ok detective help is on the way. What is the condition of the officer?" The woman said and in the distance Jay could hear the sound of sirens growing closer with every second. Jay knew how many rounds had been fired however at first sight he could only count three blood points in his friend's jacket, that was until he lifted the towel from Antonio's upper chest to see that one of the rounds had embedded itself into Antonio's left collarbone. Jay could see the metal bullet on his friend's bone but soon he quickly covered it back up with the towel to stop the blood from escaping.

"He has been shot four times. He has lost a lot of blood and is having trouble breathing." Jay reported back, he knew that one or more of the bullets must have hit Antonio's lung. The real indication of this was the thin blood stream that ran from the corner of Antonio's mouth. It was a horrible thing to see however Jay needed to keep his friend alive long enough till the ambulance get here.

Then he heard the sound of tyres screaming to a halt outside his apartment block and the greatful sound of car doors slamming and running feet. The sirens seem to drown out any other noise and through his window he could see the flashes of blue and red. Help was here. Then he heard the voices of the officers as they started to search for the shooter or shooters. Then a noise made Jay look up, at first he hoped that the gunman hadn't come back thinking that they don't done the job right as the cops had turned up but in the doorway was the not the gunman but two police officers. "We need medics now!" Jay called to them. One officer quickly got on his radio and called for the paramedics to his apartment number as the other quickly grabbed hold of a tea-towel that Jay had left in on the kitchen table and started to apply more pressure onto Antonio's wounds.

"Come on Antonio" Jay kept saying to his friend, hoping that his friend could hear them. The officer who had called for the paramedics quickly collected five other tea-towels from the kitchen and handed them to his partner who pressed them into Antonio's chest, the blood however was just draining through them and onto their hands. The paramedics soon arrived and quickly took over, as he looked up he found that he hadn't meet these paramedics before but he was glad. He didn't want Gabby to see her brother like this. She had already seen her brother shot before. Jay however didn't move far, he stepped back to allow his back to touch the wall and allowed his legs to give in. He sat on the floor watching the scene in front of him, his friend was dying and all he could do was watch.

Then Jay remembered that he needed to let the unit know, he knew Voight and how he dealt with injured officers. He had seen it before, when Antonio had been shot by Pupo. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and at first looked at it. The screen was covered in blood so slowly he got to his feet and went into the kitchen, placing his phone on the table he washed off the blood from his hands. Antonio's blood. The water turned red, staining his sink as the red liquid went down the drain. He dried his hands before wetting a cloth and started on removing the blood from his phone. He needed to call them now and without drying it fully Jay just wiped his phone on his jeans and hit Voight's number.

As he heard the phone ring he waited. And as his sergeant's voice answered he knew that he had interrupted something.

"This better be good Halstead." Voight said, Jay then remembered why his sergeant sounded so pissed at him. Voight's son Jason had just returned home. He had planned a meal for Jason and Erin and had warned all of them not to call him for any reason. But Antonio was family and they needed help. He also knew that however odd Antonio and Voight's relationship was they protected each other.

Taking in a breath Jay answered his sergeant's unspoken question. "Antonio's been shot." Jay said leaning against the kitchen worktop knowing that by saying it outloud made this all too real. His friend had been shot in his living room and was at the moment being moved onto a spinal board, with a tube down his throat.

Silence followed the statement but he was sure that he heard Erin's voice ask Voight something however he couldn't work it out. Suddenly Voight spoke, but it wasn't to him. It was to Erin. "Call Olinsky, Ruzek and Atwater now."

Jay waited for Voight to speak to him but he could almost hear Voight trying to calm himself, "Where are you?" Voight asked and the sound of a door opening and slamming right behind him. At that moment Jay saw the a medic and a police officer lift Antonio's lifeless body off the floor and towards the door. He wanted to go with him. No. He needed to go with him. Quickly following the paramedics he asked the one that was carrying the medic bags. "Which hospital are we going too?"

But then he turned to the officer who was still in the room and quickly gave the order. "Lock this place down." The officer nodded and then called for more backup and a forensic team. The medic looked at Jay with sorry eyes and answered his question. "We're going to Lakeshore, Med is too far away." Jay nodded but didn't say anything as they walked outside. The road was full of police cars, it looked like the whole department was out there looking for the shooters. But then he remembered that he hadn't told Voight which hospital.

"Voight we are going to…" But before he could finish Voight's voice came through. "Yer I heard we will meet you there." And the sound of a car door being slammed shut not once but twice the same time as he climbed into the back of the ambulance with Antonio and the medic. Jay heard the sound of Voight's car engine rip to life at some speed

"Voight..." Jay said, not sure how he was going to tell his boss that this wasn't an attack on Antonio's life but on his own. How could he tell someone that Antonio might die because he was in his apartment? But Voight needed to know. "What Halstead?" Voight snapped, Jay could hear the sound of traffic moving out of the sergeant's way as he drove towards Lakeshore.

Jay looked down at Antonio's bloody body as the paramedic pushed air into Antonio's lungs. 'They meant to kill me...'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jay just did what the paramedic told him to do. As the paramedic was too busy keeping Antonio breathing it was Jay's role to try to stop the horrific bleeding that Antonio was suffering. The paramedic kept passing him more bandages to press on the four bullet wounds on Antonio's chest. The paramedic was busy reporting his findings to the hospital, from the location of two of the bullet wounds they were worried that they had travelled through both of Antonio's lungs.

However even with the tube down his throat, Jay could still see the blood stain that ran from the corner of Antonio's mouth. And his eyes remained closed, it was like there was no life within Antonio at all. And the only thing telling him that his friend was still with them was the shallow harsh breaths that he could hear. Jay knew that blaming himself wouldn't change what happened or help Antonio in anyway however he couldn't help it. Those bullets that were causing his friend to bleed has his name written down them and they had missed their true target. He knew that when they got to the hospital they would be there wanting to know what happened. However he had no idea how his sergeant would be like when he got there. Their friend was dying and he had no idea who was after him.

The trip to the hospital might have only been a few minutes however it felt longer. Antonio could barely breath on his own and as we grow closer to the hospital he seem to be getting worse. It was like Antonio was slowly losing the fight to stay alive and slowly edging towards the land of no return. He had lost so many friends before in the Army and in the police force but the one person he thought that he would never lose was Antonio. The man was one of the best, but at this moment he saw a man who was close to death. As he watched the paramedic push air into Antonio's body trying to keep him alive however it wasn't the sound of the bag inflating that was making him feel sick but it was the sound of the air escaping through the bullet holes in Antonio's chest. That sound was making Jay feel like he was going to throw up.

Suddenly the ambo came to a sudden stop and as soon as this happened Jay saw the back door of the ambulance rip open and the medical team quickly got to work on pulling Antonio into the ER. Jay watched as the paramedic still continued to try to keep his friend alive as they wheeled in into the department where three doctors were already there ready to work on his friend. He watched as the nurse quickly cut off Antonio's shirt and leather jacket before placing it into a bag, his undershirt that Antonio wore was also cut off, at this time the nurse closed the curtain around the bed stopping him from seeing what was happening.

He was losing his mind, Jay rubbed his hands over his face and paced outside the room, but then Jay saw the x-ray equipment being moved into the room and then a doctor exited the room holding something. However at this time Jay wasn't even looking at the room, instead he was looking at the clock on the wall. His whole world had changed in the matter of one hour, one hour and his friend was now fighting for his life because of his actions.

"Jay?" A voice made him jump, he hadn't noticed that he had walked to the door that lead to the waiting room and how he had somehow lent against the wall looking at the ceiling. He looked at where he had heard the voice and saw that he was looking at Alec Willhite. He hadn't seen Alec since Jules memorial at the police wall. However Jay knew that Antonio had been to see Jules family more than a dozen times. When he remembered how the news of a cop been injured or killed travels through the ranks as quickly as if the officers were there when it happened. They were a family.

Antonio still missed Jules, and still even today reminding him of her placed him into a bad mood where he barely spoke to anyone. Alec, Jules' husband had become a single dad that day but the hospital was one place that he felt like he was making a difference.

"Hey Alec." Jay muttered, Alex then moved Jay out of the ER and into the waiting room. He knew that he wasn't suppose to be in the ER but at the time he didn't care. Not when Antonio was bleeding out in his front room when it was meant to be him. As they headed down the hall towards the waiting room, he could make out that the waiting room was full of people.

As Alec pushed Jay through the door into the waiting room they were meet by the rest of the Intelligence Unit. Voight was pacing before they came in close to the door, Erin was sat next to Ruzek and Olinsky close to the door. Atwater was standing next to his old partner Burges who had her new partner Roman with her. As they entered the room everyone got to their feet if they were sitting and Voight quickly headed towards them.

Voight shook Alec's hand and then asked the question that they all wanted to hear. "How is he?" Jay took this time to move away from the other and head towards the window. Alec and Voight out of the corner of his eye watched Jay move.

"We are doing x-rays now, but from what the paramedic reported, we believe that two of the rounds have hit both of his lungs so we need to fix the damage quickly before any major damage can be done to his other organs due to the lack of oxygen." As Alec finished the team took a minute to take in this news. The news was worse than last time and they all knew it. Alec then handed something to Voight, Erin moved a little to see what it was. In Voight's hands were Antonio's badge and gun. "I have a feeling that he would want these back as soon as he wakes up." Alec added with a little smile.

Voight nodded, knowing very well what Alec was doing. He was giving them hope that Antonio would make it and that he would return to work soon. But for Voight the ghost smile on Alec's face told him everything he needed to know. Alec didn't know if he was telling them the truth. If both of his lungs had been hit, it would cause real problems for Antonio and not just in his recovery but in his job. Could Antonio return after something like this? But Voight was not going to give up on Antonio yet, as he hadn't given up on him when many others had. He was close to a brother than anyone else.

Voight then turned to the people in the waiting room, as Alec and Voight had been speaking more police officers had filtered into the waiting room hoping for any news on their injured friend. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Jay who wasn't facing any of them. Voight wanted to talk to him but not in front of the others. "Dawson is one of the strongest cops I know." Voight started, speaking to the room. "He has never given up on us so we are not giving up on him." He knew that making sure that everyone believed that Dawson would make it would help them deal with this event.

After Voight addressed the room, many of the officers left to report this news back to the others and they did have work to do. This left the intelligence unit alone in the waiting room. They would wait till the doctor told them more or for Antonio's family to arrive. Units had been sent to get Antonio's parents and his sister. After the news Ruzek and Atwater went to get everyone coffee and Burgess and Roman had to return to their patrol.

Voight then headed to where Jay was stood still looking out of the window. "What did you mean on the phone?" He whispered not wanting to draw too much attention to them until he knew more. Jay sighed and turned to look at his Sergeant, he had to tell him but that didn't make it any easier to take in. "I called Antonio when I found my apartment trashed, then when he arrived I got a call some a man telling me that I was going to die. Then I heard the shots, those rounds were meant for me not Antonio." Jay said rubbing his hand over his neck. "They must have called to find me but Antonio...oh god…" Jay finished looked scared and shocked. Now he couldn't look at Jay, he had to look at the ceiling. He couldn't look at Voight now that he remembered what had happened.

"What?" Voight growled. He wanted to know the truth about what had happened to his friend but then he saw the fear in Jay's eye and knew that there was more to the story and Jay had just remembered something that could help the. "Antonio…..he was on the phone to Diego when he was shot."

Voight's face went white, Diego was their only witness to his own father's shooting. He had heard his father shot and was helpless to do anything. Antonio and Diego had been through too much for any father and son. Couldn't they be given a break? Voight also felt the anger build more strongly and heading to boiling point.

He had to talk to Diego soon….very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Voight could feel the anger in him growing and growing for whoever had targeted his man. Someone had targeted one of his men and had shot another. Threatening any of his men was a death sentence to anyone and the word on the street knew that, but to plan to kill one of his men and to critical injury another one of his men and more than a death sentence. And everyone knew this. It wouldn't be long till everyone knew that someone had been marked by Hank Voight. No one lived when targeting his men.

However what was the most painful thing for him to deal with in this moment was that his only witness to his friend been shot was the man's own son. Diego had been through so much and now he had to listen to his father gunned down in cold blood. A sound he knew that would haunt Diego for a lot longer than his kidnapping ever did. How must have heard everything on the phone? And how would he deal with the fact that he had heard his father shot?

Voight and Jay stood close to the window still speaking in hushed voices about what had happened at Jay's apartment. Voight wanted answers to some questions that had been playing on his mind. Who would want Jay dead so badly that they would send people after them knowing full well that they would have to deal with him afterwards? However then their conversation was cut short by Erin's voice calling them over to them. They both turned to see Antonio's parents bring along Antonio's two children Eva and Diego. Voight quickly saw how quiet and pale Diego was when he came in with his grandparents. Behind them came Antonio's younger sister Gabby and with her came Matthew Casey. Voight knew that Casey hadn't forgiven him yet and he didn't blame him. He had tried to kill him. But his relationship with Gabby was improving, all thanks to Antonio.

Voight moved towards them leaving Jay by the window, he knew that Jay was blaming himself right now and wouldn't help anyone. "Have you heard anything?" Antonio's father asked them looking at each one of them carefully, being an ex-cop Antonio's father could tell when he was being lied too. Erin shook her head in response to his question, they weren't lying to them. They only knew that Antonio had been shot a number of time and from what Alec had told them they knew it was bad. But they didn't have the heart to tell them anything until the doctor told them what was truly happening.

Antonio's father nodded at Erin's answer, however he could tell that they were not being completely truthful with them but now he didn't really care. He then turned and hugged his wife who had been starting to cry and moved her along with his two grandchildren to sit down together. Casey soon had Gabby sat next to Eva and holding her close. Eva had taking her grandmother's hand not saying a word but looking towards her grandmother. Voight noticed how much Eva was like her father, she was reminding calm in the most terrifying place to be with the thought that her father might not survive this time. Diego however wasn't like his sister, he was sat not looking at anyone or listening either. Insead he was just looking directly at the hospital door that lead to the ER. A place where he knew his father was and fighting for his life. However there was no sign of Laura.

Voight however took that Laura was not here as very odd, Antonio had told him that he was having trouble in his marriage but he had told him that they were working it out. But Voight had thought that she would love him enough to turn up to the hospital with their children to see if he was alive. However that wasn't a conversation that he wanted to bring up at this time. Now, Voight knew that he needed to take to Diego now. The kid looked like he was still in shock however Voight needed to know anything that would help him catch whoever had done this.

So Voight moved in front of Diego and sat down on the table in front of him. He needed to talk to him now, so he had something to work on. "Diego…" Voight started making sure that Diego was listening to him. When he heard his name he looked up at Voight and he could see that Diego was not just scared but he was terrified. "...your father is one of the toughest cops I know. He has allowed been proud of you alright?" At this comment, Diego broke his eye contact with Voight and just stared at the floor.

Voight sighed and then said the thing that he knew was scaring the young boy so much and the thing that he was trying to hide from everyone in the room. "I know you were on the phone to your dad when this happened Diego." As Voight said these words, Antonio's father quickly grabbed hold of his grandson's hand and grasped it tightly. Diego still didn't look up at anyone, he just stared at the floor.

Voight knew that Diego didn't want to talk about what he heard, and Voight didn't want to asked these question at all. But they had no idea who wanted Jay dead or who had shot Antonio? So he needed to know. "Do you remember what you heard?" Voight asked, hoping for any information but also at the same time hoped he hadn't. Hearing the shots that were aimed at his father would haunt the young boy for the rest of his life and if Antonio died, the noises he heard would haunt him for the rest of his life.

However before he could speak the door to the ER opened and a doctor came through. This time it wasn't Alec, "Family of Antonio Dawson?" He asked the whole room and soon everyone was on their feet but it was Antonio's parents who moved towards the doctor. "We're his parents, please tell me our son is going to make it?." Antonio's father said.

The doctor sighed and looked down at chart in his hand. "I can't answer that Mr Dawson. Antonio has been taking for an emergency operation to try to deal with the worse of his injuries. From what the x-rays and the ct scan showed us that his is in serious trouble. He was shot four times, some not causing serious injuries but some have. The first bullet caused his left collarbone to crack as the bullet embedded itself into the bone luckily the bone heard allowing the artery behind it to remain undamaged. However that bullet will remain where it is for now the same as the second round which entered his right shoulder and embedded itself inside into his shoulder blade.

However the last two bullets he wasn't so lucky. The third bullet went right through his right lung exiting in his back that caused the lung to completely collapse however that wound will be easily fixed during the operation. But sadly it was the fourth bullet that has caused the most damage. The bullet's path took it through his left lung but instead of exiting like the other one, it had bounced off one of Antonio's ribs and had hit three other major organs before embedding itself into his pelvis..."

At these words, Voight knew that if Antonio survived these wounds, he would be the luckiest guy in the world. It sounded like even the doctor in front of them didn't believe that Antonio was going to live through his injuries at all. He personally wanted too, Antonio was a tough son of a bitch and in his life he had lived through a lot and always came back fighting.

"...These are the wounds that the operation is happening for. We need to stop the bleeding or he will not make it through the night. If he survives the night, he has more operations before he can even start to heal completely. The damage that these bullets have caused will all need fixing sooner rather than later however if he was put through a large operation, we fear that he wouldn't survive it. He has already lost a lot of blood." At these words, Antonio's father gripped his wife tightly against him, as she broke from the news. Casey soon had wrapped his arms around Gabby as she held a crying Eva in her arms. Diego was also there in Gabby's arms but unlike his sister he wasn't crying. He was clearly still in shock and wasn't taking in the news at all well.

"He has a long road ahead of him however from what we have seen so far, he is a fighter. Any normal person wouldn't have made it into the ER." The doctor added before his pager started to beep on his belt. He looked at it before speaking to the room again. "Someone will come and let you know if anything chances or the operation is finished. I promise you that we are doing everything we can to make sure he survives this but really it is up to him to fight." And with a nod the doctor headed back into the ER, leaving them all to take in this news.

As Antonio's father set his wife down in a chair, Gabby was going the same for Eva and Diego. Matt just stood over the top of Gabby with his hand on her shoulder as Eva was still crying to her chest, Diego didn't make any eye contact with anyone. He just looked at his feet without a single word. Everyone was taking this news differently. Ruzek, Erin and Olinsky sat down in silence silently praying that Antonio would survive. Atwater quickly updated Burges before sitting down with his hands on his face. He didn't know Antonio as long as the others on the team but he respected him all the same.

But Jay was taking the news worse than anyone else, his friend was stood on the edge of death fighting to stay alive as it was all his fault. It should be him, fighting for his life. Not Antonio. Not his friend. At this moment he felt like he shouldn't be here. Not with the people who loved Antonio; he was the reason they were in pain. All he wanted was to disappear from this place, and leave knowing that no one else would be hurt because of him. Making the person who wanted him dead follow him so he could hit the correct target and not someone who had only come to help a friend. He turned to look out at Chicago to see the city bright with lights, thinking back to the time he had picked up his phone after finding his apartment trashed. Why did he call Antonio? Why didn't he just report it and have officers come? He had placed Antonio in their line of fire and now he was paying for it. He was paying for being his friend.

Voight however knew that he needed to speak to Diego now, and soon he caught Antonio's father's eye and motioned him to follow him down the hall. Antonio's father nodded and followed him, he knew what Voight wanted but at this moment his mind was fixed on the knowledge that his son might not survive this attack and that he might have to bury his son before his time. As they moved away from the others they stopped before they got to a doorway. "I know this isn't a good time but I need to talk to Diego." Voight knew that they wouldn't be happy about him asking Diego questions after news like that however he needed something to work on. Anything.

At this request Antonio's father snapped back, "With all due respect Sergeant, my son is dying according to the doctors so my grandson needs to be here with his family. Not being questioned by the police." Voight understood that, if anything had happened to him and Justin had been questioned after learning that he might die when he woke up he would be pissed too. But he had no choice, he had nothing else to work with and hell would freeze over before he let someone walk away after attacking his men.

"I know that now isn't the best time but I have nothing else to work with. Nothing on who is gunning for my men and Diego is my only witness to anything that was said in that room. Diego might not have been able to help his father then but I know that whoever planned this will not like to learn that the job hasn't been completed. They will come back and try again. Diego can help stop that but I need to know what he heard." Voight knew that if they knew that Antonio wasn't the real target he would get nothing. Even though it meant that Jay's life would still be in danger. Also Antonio would want him to catch these men, for Jay's sake.

Antonio's father sighed and looked back at his family. His wife was now holding Eva close to her chest when Matt had sat next to Gabby holding her close to him as she held Diego's hand. To his family, family meant everything. It didn't matter what they had done, their family was a close on. Even with the problems they faced with some of them. He also knew that the intelligence unit was going through the same emotions, Antonio was family to both of them. But also he knew his son, and he would hate to think that he had stopped the police from catching these men because he was dying.

He turned to look at Voight and nodded slowly, however he had some points that he needed Voight to know before they did this. "On conditions, I will be in the room when you question Diego away from the others and secondly if he gets too upset we stop. Understand?" Voight nodded and understood them fully. He didn't want to upset Diego any more than he was already but he needed to ask the questions.

Moving back to the group, Voight saw that Jay had been waiting for them. He nodded to him and motioned him into a small room close to the window making sure that it was empty so they could talk to Diego away from the others but still close to the ER in case some news came about Antonio. Diego was still holding Gabby's hand but wasn't looking at anyone. He just looked at the floor not saying a word. "Diego come with me for a minute." Antonio's father asked softly placing his hand onto his grandson's shoulder. Diego didn't answer but got up all the same and followed Voight into the small room where Jay stood near the door.

Diego sat on the bed with his legs hanging off the side of the bed and was joined by Antonio's father who gripped hold of his grandson's hand. Voight as he moved into the room he placed himself in front of Diego before taking a seat and pulling it up close to Diego. He guessed that the lad wouldn't be able to raise his voice too much and he didn't want to upset him any more by having to make him repeat anything he said.

"Now Diego, why did you ring your dad tonight?" Voight asked, he knew that trying to get Diego talking at first was the main plan. Diego hadn't said much since getting to the hospital and Voight knew that to run straight into hard questions wasn't going to get him talking.

Diego didn't look up but in a quiet voice he answered the question. "To see what time he was going to be picking us up. He said he wasn't going to be too late as it was our weekend and he promised me that he would help me with my Spanish. I am mixing up some words." Diego muttered out, tears starting to fill his eyes. . Antonio's father placed his arm around his grandson and muttered something in spanish. Voight didn't hear it well but it sounded a lot like. Lo hará cuando se recupere...

Voight nodded at Diego's answer, Antonio had mentioned to him that Diego was learning spanish and had really improved lately. Now came the hard part. Getting Diego talking about what he heard over the phone. "What did you hear when you were talking to your dad?" He needed to know what Diego had heard when he had been talking to his father.

Diego rubbed his hands together before speaking. "We were talking about what pizza we were going to get for dinner when...when...i heard the...le dispararon." And at that Diego buried his face into his grandfather's chest, crying. However Voight's spanish wasn't great but one look to Antonio's father made him understand. "He heard the shots." Voight nodded a thanks, at this moment he wished he had asked Erin to come with them as she could translate for him but maybe it was better coming from Antonio's father.

"Diego. Do you remember anything else about the shooters? Did they say anything?" Voight asked needed to know if Diego had heard anything or if the shooters had said anything to Antonio or if their was even more than one shooter? From what Jay had told him when he had described his apartment it sounded like they had at least two gunman or more. But to make sure they would need to wait till the bullets were looked at in the lab. But maybe Diego knew, maybe they had talked to each other without knowing he was on the phone to someone else.

Diego looked at Voight for the first time and Voight could see that the boy's face was deep red and in his eyes Voight could see the pain in Diego's eyes. "I heard two or three voices but they spoke spanish." Voight nodded at this information, that had narrowed the field a little but at least they had a number. They were dealing with two possibly three shooters who spoke spanish.

"What did they say?" Voight asked, by the way that Diego knew they spoke spanish it meant that they had talked to each other giving them a clue. It gave them something to go on more than just that they spoke spanish. His anger had been going but now he had somewhere to place that anger. To use that anger to push himself forward in finding out who did this to them. To his family.

Diego didn't say anything at first, he just keep his face buried into his grandfather's chest. Not wanting to speak but like his father he wanted to be brave when he didn't feel like being it. However he didn't want to say them in english because they hadn't. He needed to tell Voight what the evil men had said after shooting his father. He wanted to help them caught the men who had done this to his father. Someone who cared about others more than himself. "Será mejor que nos pagamos para esto o lo matamos." Diego muttered as he moved his face away from his grandfather's chest so they could here him but then buried himself into his. He needed to know that he was safe but mainly he needed to know that his father is going to live. But no one had been able to tell him that. Not even his grandfather.

Voight looked at Antonio's father to translate for him, a few moments after Diego had said this sentence Voight saw very plainly that Antonio's father gripped his grandson more tightly than before. It was almost if he was making sure that his grandson knew that he was safe. But after muttering something to Diego in spanish, Antonio's father looked up at Voight. He sighed and then translated what Diego had said. "They said 'We better get paid for this or we kill him.' And that is enough Sergeant." Antonio's father said pulling his grandson closer to him. That had ended their interview, Voight knew that. He was going to get nothing else from Diego, the kid had suffered enough.

"Thank you Diego." Voight said standing up and placing his hand on Diego's back before speaking. "You are a very brave lad and you father will be so proud of you. And I will be telling him that when he wakes up." Voight said softly smiling at the young lad who know looked a lot younger than he did when he had entered the room.

As Voight moved to leave Diego muttered something but it was loud enough for Voight and Jay to hear it. "I heard him" Jay and Voight were both taken aback by this statement. "What did you say Diego? Who did you hear?" Voight asked turning back to Diego who had lifted his head off his grandfather's chest and was looking at Voight with red eyes.

"My dad. He was breathing funny...like he couldn't breath at all…" And with that Antonio's father pulled his grandson back into his arms as Diego's eyes filled with more tears and scarred his face as they fell. Antonio's father could feel his shirt become wet from his grandson's tears and like Voight, his anger was growing. Someone had gunned down his son. He turned to look at Voight who was still stood by the door. "Find them." He said looking at Voight.

Voight knew felt the anger grow more strongly than before. He hated see the effect of on a victim's' family but more so on the children. They were innocent and didn't need this in their lives. And DIego had been through this before. He had been kidnapped and thought that he would lose his whole family but then he had come home. It had also taken its toll on the family, but the one thing that keep Antonio together was the knowledge that he had done everything to save his son and the people he cared about.

"We will." Voight answered with flames in his eyes and with that Jay and Voight left the room. They were going to find out who had done this even if they had to break every rule in the book. They would bring the people who had done this to justice. For Antonio.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After getting back to the station, Voight had told everyone of them to contact their informants and every cop in the city to find out anything on who had done this. However very little news came in, and no one had claimed responsibly. In the end Voight had shut himself in his office calling every contact he had within the gang unit and his own personal informants. Hoping and praying that someone would get back to him and give him some answers. He had also sent word about an award to anyone who could give him the names of the trigger men and the person behind it all. He knew it was a long shot but he had no choice. They had nothing but that they were spanish. And that didn't narrow the field very much.

As time past he had grown more and more worried. He had done everything he could, and now he had to wait. Wait for someone to get back to him. However as he sat waiting for news all he could think about was Antonio. His parents had promised to keep him updated with any information or change in his condition but he knew the odds. The bullets had caused some serious damage and the longer he was on the operating table the worse the news would be.

Antonio had been in theatre for over three hours, the doctors having to stop and start again as they pumped blood into his weak body. However he knew that they couldn't just sit there at the hospital doing nothing but hoping for their friend to survive. They needed to be doing something, anything to help catch the men who had done this to Antonio..to this family.

Voight had told them all when they had arrived that Antonio hadn't been the target Halstead had been and so he had ordered him not to leave the station without his say so and without another member of the unit. He was not going to risk another member of his unit. Not when the chances of losing one was still on the books. So both Erin and Jay had glued themselves to their phones. Erin not wanting to leave her partner at all, calling everyone they knew who had connections to the criminal world or knew people who were, sending out feelers to anyone who might know or could find out about the shooters or the person behind it. Olinsky had went to meet some of his contacts to see if they had heard anything but had returned waiting for answers. Ruzek and Atwater had gone to met with a local gang member who had heard something about the shooting however they weren't hopeful.

Burgess and Roman had been ordered back to the hospital, to stay and protect Antonio's family. They had reported back that Laura still hadn't turned up to the hospital. Voight still didn't know why? Antonio had never been one to talk to others about his private life, he was too similar to him. He liked to deal with his own problems himself and hated getting other people involved if he could help it. He also understood why Antonio hadn't told him, he had known for a long time that Antonio still never fully trusted him. Not with their history, and nor could he blame him.

However he had seen Laura and Antonio deal with the worst possible things in life together and they had come out strong. It was similar to him and his wife before she died. He thought that they were as strong as them and could get through anything but now, he was finding it hard to believe that Laura hadn't come to Antonio's sick bed. They had children together, if something was happening between them Voight thought that she would come to sit with her children as they waited for news on their father. But there was nothing.

Voight was lost in thought that at first he didn't notices his phone on his desk start to vibrate. At first he didn't notice it however as it touched his coffee cup making the cup vibrate as well he snapped back into the room. He rubbed his eyes trying to keep himself away and looked at the name on his screen. However instead of a number or a name all was writing on the screen was the letter Q. And in that moment he knew who was calling him. He silently swore hoping that he had some answers for him or he would wish he hadn't called.

"What do you have from me?" Voight growled down the phone and listened very closely to the man on the other end. He could tell by the man's voice that he was scared, scared of him. And for good reason. As he listened to the man talk a load of crap he soon came to the reason why he had called him in the first place. That he personally didn't have the information but he had a friend that did. And that friend had agreed to meet up with him to talk. Voight agreed to the meet but also warned his contact that he will not be pleased if they were wasting his time. Because he didn't have much of that to spare at the moment.

Shutting his phone he quickly put it on his belt and collected his gun from his draw. He was at least doing something now instead of just sitting waiting for the phone call that he hoped brought good news. He quickly put on his jacket and picked up his car keys. Both of which he had thrown somewhere in his office when he got back from the hospital. As he exited his office he saw that Jay and Erin were both refilling their coffee so was able to leave the office without anyone seeing him. He wanted to find out what information this person had before getting the unit's hopes up too early.

In the break room Jay just stood there looking at the coffee in his hand feeling the guilt still fresh in his heart. Antonio was in hospital because of him. Someone wanted him dead and someone he cared about was paying for it. They had been on the phone for hours without any luck on who the shooters were or who had planned this. And with every minute of not knowing was driving him mad. All they knew were that they were spanish and they wanted him dead. And they didn't care in killing anyone that got in their way. Erin hadn't left once, on one hand she wanted to get the people responsible for hurting a member of her family but also she wanted to say with Jay. She knew that he was blaming himself for what had happened to Antonio but she knew that he ou not forgive himself until Antonio had told him that, he was the only one who could stop the guilt in her partner.

However they were all feeling the worry, what old happen to the unit if Antonio didn't make it? How could they move on again after losing him? Losing Jules was painful enough for them, and more so with the information that the other unit don't told them about a car that had been seen in both locations. It had been that call that had signalled the shot that had killed Jules. But for Antonio, the whole event was a lot more painful. Not only did he lose his partner but he had witnessed the whole event. He had heard the shot that he killed his partner he had watched as her body hit the floor with the force of the bullet. However if that wasn't painful enough he then had to learn that his partner's killer's people had taken his son. They had watched as their friend's life fall part in only a few short hour. But even after they had gotten Diego back they all knew that Antonio suffered nightmares like his son. Laura and Antonio took time off work to stay with him. But unlike before they knew that Antonio was close to death, they knew that he had very little chance to survive but they had hope. The same hope they had that they would find Diego alive. And they had.

Erin watched as Jay looked into his empty coffee cup, he hadn't spoken much to anyone put Voight and that was worrying her. Jay only didn't talk when his emotions were getting the better of him and normally that meant soon he would snap and throw something. As she filled her cup again it happened. Jay instead of filling his cup just threw it into the sink smashing it as it hit. At first she didn't say anything. She was not that surprised at Jay's actions but from what she would tell from Jay's face he was. He was surprised by his own actions and after sighing he started to pick up the pieces of the shattered cup from the sink and throwing them in the bin. However after the third piece a hand stopped him. He looked up to see Erin holding his arm and looking directly at him.

"This is not your fault Jay" She said not looking away from his face. But he couldn't, Jay found it impossible to meet Erin's eyes. How could he? It had been him who had left Antonio as an open target, it had been him who the shooters had been after and yet his friend was the one who was paying the price.

"They were there to kill me not Antonio and it is him not me that is lying in a hospital bed and we don't know if he is going to make it or not. So tell me how this isn't my fault?" Jay said gripping hold of the counter so he wouldn't break anything else in the room, he didn't think Voight who be happy with him if he destroyed the break room.

With that answer, Erin didn't know what to say to her partner. She understood his guilt, she knew that if it had happened to her she would feel the same. Those men had been gunning for her partner, that had caused anger to grow inside of her. Not just with someone nearly killing her two good friends but to think someone could get away with it. However her heart felt for Diego. The poor lad had heard heard everything, and she could tell that it was that piece of information was angering Voight more and more as time went on. She knew that Voight had lost his father when he was young and to lose a friend would be hard on him but knowing that another boy would have to live without his father scarred him more deeply. It had hit a nerve. And she was worried, worried that he wouldn't rest until the men were dead. She had the strange feeling that Voight if given the chance wouldn't let the men get to the courthouse and they would die by his hand or on his order.

But then a noise made them both look up into the office, coming up the stairs was both Ruzek and Atwater talking quietly to each other as they had noticed Olinsky was on his phone again. They all had not noticed him in the office as he sat with his back to them on the phone. Jay left the room without another word to Erin, he wanted to be left alone however he knew that he wasn't aloud. Erin sighed and knew that if Jay didn't want to talk to her then she couldn't make him. Leaving her cup in the break room, she headed back to his desk without a word to any of them. When she had sat down Jay had turned to Atwater and Ruzek "You get anything?" He asked silently praying.

At the question, Atwater sighed and shook his head as he sat down. But Ruzek took off his jacket and moved next to Atwater's desk. "Nope, none of the gangs that speaks spanish or may know who could have done it said that none of their boys had anything to do with the shooting but if they find anything they will give us a bell." And with that he headed to the break room and brought back two cups of coffee and gave one to Atwater.

"How can you be sure they will?" Erin asked leaning back in her seat looking at the two officers, however the look that the two men sent each other confused her. Atwater and Ruzek were both grinning at each other, but it was Ruzek who answered her. "Threatened them with Voight."

Erin smiled and shook her head, she knew that that would scare anyone. Jay even smiled a little but he couldn't laugh with them at it, instead he looked back at Antonio's desk. The only thing that would help him was the news that Antonio was going to be ok. But Jay wasn't fully thinking about Antonio but of Diego, knowing that he would never forget what he heard that day.

He wouldn't forget it either until the day he died.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Voight waited in his car in the empty car park, he had cut the engine as soon as he had arrived so he sat in silence. The only sound that he could hear was the sound of the rain hitting his windscreen. The city was still in darkness, and the sun had yet to rise in the east. However he could see the sunlight starting to appear just over some of the buildings but not enough to engulf the whole city. He had always thought that the first light over the city helped him find some peace in his life however it didn't this time. It only increased his pain, as the sun slowly started to rise it meant the longer that his friend was in danger.

Every few minutes he would hear the sound of his phone vibrating on the passenger side seat. After first few times he didn't even look at the screen as it flashed on, as he had hoped that it was Antonio's family letting him know how he was but it hadn't been. At the end of the eighth call, Voight checked his list of missed calls and texts. They were either texts from Erin or missed the chief of police wanting him to contact them as soon as possible. But at the moment he just wanted to be left alone for a little.

He sat alone waiting for his contact to come, from what Voight's contact had told him that he had found someone who knew something about the shooting. However Voight's contact told him that he couldn't bring their new friend even close to the station. For some reason, their contact wouldn't even meet anywhere near a police station. Voight had the feeling that whoever his friend had found wasn't a normal person who followed the law. He had the feeling that his informate was going to set him up with someone who knew a lot more than he would ever admit to a cop. And that was a feeling that was ripping up his gut.

However as the phone stopped vibrating for the ninth call, a sound made him look through the windscreen. On the other side of the car park he saw a black car pull up five spaces away from him. The car flashed its headlights twice before two men climbed out of the car. At the same time Voight climbed out, placing his hand over his gun. He never trusted his informates but he knew that they were a lifeline for police work. But there was a saying, 'never trust a criminal' and that was law to him.

The three men moved closer together, Voight now could make out his informate was dressed in a smart three piece grey suit, like normal. However his guest was too far in the darkness to make out what he was wearing but that only made him more on edge. "Voight." The driver said smiling softly towards him, however Voight could see the worry that was clearly plastered over the man's face. It was a common thing when he dealt with things his way.

Voight nodded his head before speaking "Quinn. Whose are friend?" Voight asked drawing their attention to the man in the shadows. Quinn looked a little nervous to be in front of Voight but something was off about him. Voight could see that their new friend was also making Quinn nervous. And Quinn wasn't a man to be scared very easily. So whoever this man was, he meant business.

"He's a friend." Quinn said, looking back at the man who had moved a little forward so Voight could see that the man was built very similar to Antonio even to the leather jacket style. Voight found it very odd that he compared this man who had scared Quinn to his friend.

"Your friend got a name?" Voight growled, he didn't like people playing with him on a good day. But today he was very tempted to pull out his sidearm only to make the point that he wasn't in the mood to be messed about tonight.

"You don't need to know." Quinn said looking back at the man who was stood behind him. He didn't know what the man wanted him to tell Voight and he knew that he didn't want to upset either man. But he didn't know which one scared him the most? Sergeant Voight or the man who had come to him for information?

"Quinn I am not playing games, ever he tells me his name or I will do something that you will not like!" Voight growled placing his hand on his gun ready to pull it out and make it clear to Quinn that he wasn't in the mood. He had no time for idiots and people messing him around. Not now.

"Samson met Voight, Voight this is Samson Gallego. He is one of the bosses of the Latin Kings." Quinn said and for the first time Samson moved into the light. It was then that Voight got a good look at Samson fully. The man was built more broadly than Antonio and with a black t-shirt hanging low on his chest Voight could see that the man was covered in tattoos. One of which he could clearly see on the left side of his neck, the mark of the Latin Kings. A detailed crown with something in spanish below it. He could also see that the tattoo flowed from the man's neck to his chest and from what he could see it travelled down his left shoulder but most of that was hidden by his leather jacket. Also Voight clocked that Samson's hands were also tattoos and he could tell that he was armed.

As Samson didn't look like he was going to say anything Voight chose to speak first, "What do you know about the men who went after one of mine?" Voight growled. He wanted answers and didn't care who this man was, if he had information that he wanted he would deal with anyone. And more so when it was one of his family targeted.

At first he had found it a little odd to class Antonio as family, more so since it was him who had put him in jail but now he understood that he had crossed a line. A line that he wished he hadn't and it had been a young tough cop like Antonio to teach him that. And he had been thankful for the second chance. A chance to right a wrong.

Samson checked Voight, he had heard a lot about this Sergeant from his contacts within the Latin Kings but never had meet the man in person. However meeting the man for the first time was difficult for him, as it meant that a secret that he had kept hidden would be told to another cop, something that could destroy his family.

"I heard someone hit Detective Antonio Dawson, is it true?" Samson asked looking directly at Voight, he never believed the talk on the street until he had gotten the news from someone he trusted. However he would take the news from Sergeant Voight, he might not trust the man but he knew Antonio did.

Voight quickly clocked the Spanish accent very quickly, it sounded like Antonio's. And with the connection to the Latin Kings, Voight had to question why a member of that gang would care for a single officer? And he could tell that Samson cared about Antonio simply by how Samson had said Antonio's name. And was something that Voight wanted the answers for.

"How do you know Antonio?" Voight asked looking a little confused at how his straight good cop would know and had a gang member care about him. At this question, Samson looked towards Quinn with a dangerous look. "You can go Quinn. You are no longer needed, me and Voight are going to talk this out in private." Quinn caught the dangerous look from the gang member and knew that if he didn't leave he would make him. With one quick look at Voight he turned back towards his car and very quickly he pulled away from the two men not wanting to know what they were going to talk about.

Voight looked carefully at Samson had walked over to the window of the car park and looked out at the city. "You know when we were younger ma and Antonio would come up here and look at the city when our parents were at work or to busy to notice us missing. Me being the older of the two I commonly got the blame for it when we got caught. Our family might be large but blood is blood with us. It didn't matter how distant we are, we are familia." Samson said smiling at the memory. Voight was rooted to the spot. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Antonio had family that was connected to the Latin Kings.

"You and Antonio are…?" Voight started to say however Samson finished his sentence before he could. "My father is Antonio's father's cousin. He chose to make sure that no one in the police force known that he had family in a gang. It was safer for both of our familiars that no one knew our involvement. However that doesn't mean that my men know not to mess with Antonio. I made sure of that. And is also the reason why Mateo's people didn't come after him."

Voight thought back to that painful event, it had hit them all hard and more so for Antonio. His son had been kidnapped all because of his job. And it had taken him a few weeks to stop blaming himself for what happened. But thinking back to the event, Voight found that Mateo's people hadn't come after Antonio like they would have normally. At least this made sense to him but he still couldn't believe that the man in front of him was a high ranking gang member and was related to Antonio.

Samson was very carefully trying to read Voight, he knew why they had both kept this secret and telling someone outside the family worried him greatly. "You have to keep this secret, there is more than one reason why we kept this all quiet. Think about it, all my enemies going after him at once. It was the reason why we kept our distance from each other. Only see each other when he knew it was safe. But that doesn't mean I am going to stand by when someone guns down for my cousin. I wasn't here last time that happened." Samson turned away from Voight and looked out at the city. Voight could tell that the man was use to using violence as a way to deal with his problems and at the moment he was finding it hard to control his anger. This only proved to Voight that here he had a new ally stood in front of him and someone who he could trust to help him get the person who had ordered the contact.

"So what do you know?" Voight asked moving closer to Samson, it had been the reason why Quinn had brought Samson to him as he had found something out about the shooters or the man behind it the whole thing.

Samson smiled softly knowing that he had a new ally that wouldn't risk Antonio's future with the police department. A fear that he had strongly had. "I put some feelers out about the shooting to all of my contacts in Chicago, I am normally down south doing business but since the Latin Kings come from Chicago it was easy to ask around. And I got a call a few hours ago from one of our men saying that he. Might have a name of a man who could have sold the guns used to shoot Antonio and could be the driver. But before I give names you have to understand. No one messes with my familia and lives to tell about it. So if you want my help you have to involve me in everything" Samson said moving closer to Voight. Watching the cop very carefully. He knew he was asking a lot, but he would get revenge with or without the police's help.

"Done. I am not planning on letting them live either." Voight said meeting almost toe to toe with Samson. He knew that the man in front of him was like him in so many ways, they both would kill for their family. They were both loyal to a fault and they were both ready to do anything to save their family. Voight held out his hand for Samson, at first Samson just looked at Voight's outstretched hand and then spoke. "We are only working together until we get these people who hurt Antonio. After that we are done, I rather not deal with what Antonio would say when he finds out. And I know some members of the Latin Kings will not be happy with this little arrangement." And with a short nod from Voight, Samson took Voight's hand and shook it.

Voight nodded towards his car and the two men climbed in. As Voight turned the key in the engine and for a moment the two men sat in silence. Samson finally sighed and then asked the question that had been playing on his mind ever since he had heard the news about the shooting. "How bad is Antonio?" He asked, Voight saw in that moment not anger that he thought he would hear but pain. He could tell that the two cousins might be different in some many ways however there was one thing that made them cousins and that was their love for family.

Voight sighed and then looked at his phone once more, there had been three missed calls and all from Erin. "I haven't heard anything from his father, he said he would call me when they knew anything. Haven't you heard anything?" At this Voight thought it a little odd that Samson didn't know more about his cousin. He was family after all.

"Let's just say that my father and Antonio's father don't get along all that well. And with me in the Latin Kings it is better that I keep my distance and I haven't seen most of my family since our grandfather's birthday." Voight nodded understanding more about Samson's and Antonio's difficult relationship.

At this Voight soon started the car, he knew that he had to get back to the station but also knew that he had to keep Samson away from the rest of the police force. He had a feeling that a top member of the Latin Kings might have a few warrants out on him and as he had agreed to help them he didn't want to have to deal with him in a police cell.

As they got to the police station Voight pulled up at the roll up, not wanting anyone to see them. Voight checked to see if he could see any officers or people walking the street. He wanted Samson kept a secret, he needed him and his connections. At the same time of needing Samson, Voight hated knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere without the man's help.

As Samson moved to open the car door Voight stopped him. Samson looked a little confused, "Hand me your gun." Voight said hold his hand out for the weapon that he knew Samson had. He might be allowing Samson in on the case but that didn't mean he trusted him to hold back if they came upon someone who was connected to the case.

"Fine." Samson almost growled and pulled from his back a 9m glock and handed it to him. "I want it back." He said glaring directly at Voight. And Voight could only guess that the gun wasn't licenced and had a red history. Voight nodded and hid the gun in his jacket, he would leave it in his office till this was all over. Climbing out of the car the two men quickly climbed the stairs to the office, at this Voight started to think about how they were going to explain this to the rest of his detectives without risking them finding out the truth.

As they got to the top of the stairs, Voight stopped Samson at the door. "Let me go first so I can explain things to them. And don't worry all they will know is that you are helping out because of me." At this Samson nodded understanding that Voight was taking this seriously about keeping his family connection to Antonio a secret. "Stay." Voight said pointing to the floor. Samson growled and then muttered something that Voight heard clearly, "Got it. How do people work with you?" Voight smiled at the question.

He knew that a lot of people asked the same question about his team all the time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Voight entered the office quietly, and at first just stood watching his team. Jay was sat at his desk looking through old case papers looking for any lead. Erin was stood close to her partner reading the pages he he looked through them. Ruzek and Atwater were stood talking, he could clearly hear both of their voices but also he heard a few times Olinsky mutter something that caused Ruzek to argue with Atwater some more. He knew that it would be better the unit met Samson in the roll up as it would make it easier to get out without anyone seeing Samson at all.

"Everyone." He said loudly coming into view of all the team who stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. They all were tired and running on coffee. Something that they didn't like to do but sometimes when a case hits too close to home he couldn't stop them. He wasn't going home so how would he make the others do something that he wasn't going to do.

"We have a new lead. Follow me." He said and with that headed back. As he opened the door to the stairs, he found that Samson wasn't there. At first he hoped that Samson hadn't run off, but as he reacted the bottom step he spotted the gang member. And he was on the phone. Hope started to grow a little in Voight's mind. With the connections he knew the Latin Kings had access too was more than he could ever have. And most of them were stone-cold killers.

"Who is that?" Voight heard from behind him, he turned his head to see that the team had followed him and now they were all looking directly at Samson, who didn't seem to notice that they were all there. The voice had been Erin's who now was looking at him, they all seem to be listening to the man's conversation. But only Erin could understand it, as it was all in Spanish. And Voight hoped that meant Samson was learning something that would help them.

"What is actually going on?" Olinsky whispered in Voight's ear. He only guessed that there was something about this guy that Voight brought that wasn't above board. And that included the law. Voight trusted Olinsky, he had done since there first case together. "I'll tell you later." Voight whispered back to Alvin thankful he found that the others on the team were too busy watching their new guest.

However then Samson seem to end his call with a small smile and then turned to his new audience, "I am guessing that this is your team Voight." Samson said eyeing each character of the team. He quickly noticed the closest one to Voight was one of the oldest members of the unit and was clearly friendly with Voight. Only one name came to mind for this person and that was the famous undercover cop Alvin Olinsky. He had heard so much about him from other members of the Latin Kings but had never put a face to the name. Someone to watch out for later. The others he could only guess at. However he could easily guess who they were.

"Guys this is Samson, he has some intel on someone who might be involved with Antonio's shooting." Voight said moving between his unit and Samson, he didn't know how one side would react to the other. And Samson was their only hope to find the person responsible.

"Samson what do you know?" Voight asked now wanting the information he was promised.

Samson smiled at the Sergeant, he had heard stories both from the street and Antonio about the legendary Sergeant Hank Voight and knew he was a man of his word. He would be allowed in the case as he was the one person who could give them a lead.

"I got news of the shooting a few minutes after it happened but I didn't know it was Detective Dawson who had been hit until later. Around twenty minutes after it happened, as before all I knew that a cop had been hit…" Samson that it best that he named Antonio as a detective to make sure that the others in the unit didn't make the connection between the two of them. Also he didn't want to say how he had found out all this information, he allowed them to think it was from the street because he knew that the truth was a lot more confusing and dangerous. To tell that that he had gotten a call from his uncle telling him that his cousin had been shot.

"...But when I got the the cop's name; I started putting out feelers about who had ordered the hit and who had carried it out. And that was when I heard that Dawson wasn't the original target…" And at that he looked directly at Halstead. He had heard the name of the detective who had gotten his cousin shot and had soon found a face to the name.

"...That...how do you cops put it? In the wrong place at the wrong time?" Erin looked at Jay and then to Voight, trying to understand what was going on. She didn't trust this man in front of them but she did trust Voight. She trusted him to know what he was doing, but like the others she had seen the tattoos that was inked onto Samson's skin. And she knew this man was dangerous and a man not to cross.

"... Anyway I heard that the hit had been put on a Detective Halstead and Dawson had been hit by mistake. And well Dawson has helped me out in the past, so I chose to repay my debts to the cop who saved my life once or twice." As Samson finished, most of the team stood in shock at the news but Voight still hadn't heard the information he wanted.

"The name?" He asked and Samson smiled.

"His name is Leon Spelldon. And he is more likely the driver, kid can't shoot to save his life and he hasn't got the guts to kill a cop in cold blood. He will be easy to crack, given the right person questioning him."


End file.
